


Chessmate

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: Sam and Jed have a quick game of chess





	Chessmate

"Mr. President," Sam stood, nervously. He cleared his throat. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Let's play chess," the President said, grinning. 

"Sir, the speech …"

"Ah, ignore it for a while, I don't really want to give it anyway," Bartlet said, waving his hand dismissively. Sam nodded and sat down across from his boss, setting up his pieces carefully. "I'm going to kick your ass you know that, right?"

"That's the only reason you asked me to play, sir," Sam said, raising an eyebrow and offering Bartlet an almost apologetic smile.

"And to talk about the shite you're writing for me about border control," Bartlet said conversationally. "It is crap, and you know it." 

Sam squirmed slightly, moving a pawn, "You said you're still undecided about it, sir, I was just offering a popular opinion." 

"To militarize the border, though, Sam? And I've got you beat in about nine moves, so do me a favour and don't move your bishop like you were were going to, I'd like to make this last at least twelve."

"It is what the people want." 

"Well, the people are stupid." At the look on Sam's face, Bartlet laughed, "Well, they are! That's what they have me for, and I say: find a different solution." 

Sam treaded cautiously, "Well, sir, do you have any other ideas?"

"No, my boy, that's what I have you for. Checkmate. Eleven moves. Not your best game, but work on that ridiculous speech a bit more, then come see me for a rematch." He wagged his finger at Sam. "There better not be any mention of young American soldiers with guns along a great big fence."

"Yes sir," Sam said, standing as the President left. He grinned as he sat down, pulling his laptop a bit closer. Looking at the chess board for some sort of inspiration, he laughed softly and began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this, not sure Jed would have sworn like that.


End file.
